Harry Potter and The Destiny of Time
by Soulless Strife
Summary: What happens when someone comes from the past and what will happen to Harry
1. Chapter 1

Ok i've finished this chapter

**Ok i've finished this chapter. It is a bit short but it's just to start things off so let me know if you like how this story is going, even flames are welcome :)**

**Harry Potter and the Destiny of Time**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

**Large black clouds surrounded tall spires soaring high in the sky. Lighting weaved its way between them, an endless struggle waged between them. Rain fell from the dark clouds, quickly falling to the ground, but never reaching. A strong wind surrounded the sky, preventing anything from passing or any beings from witnessing the great power the sky held. All who neared it felt the furry of the storm as it endless struggle continued high above, all where forced away, but those who remained inside stared up at awe up at the enchanted ceiling as they watched the unyielding anger of the storm, high above them in the great hall. **

**"Wow, how much longer do you think its going to go on for?" a young girl with black hair asked as she stared up into the sky.**

**"I don't know it's been like that for the past few days now, what do you think could be causing it. It can't be normal can it?" another girl next to her replied**

**"What do you mean isn't it just a storm?" she asked.**

**"I just mean look at it, it's been going on for days, never getting better or worse. It's…. it's almost like someone had conjured it with magic, but I don't understand how someone could keep it going so strongly for so long. I don't think even Dumbledore or He Who Must Not Be Named could manage something like that." The girl answered.**

**"But if no one could do something like that then what is going on then. I think your right about it not being normal but what could be causing it?" She asked looking at the ceiling again, worry flashing through he eyes for a moment.**

**"Speaking of that, where is he actually? I mean, Dumbledore he hasn't been around all day, nor has he come to class today like he said he would. I wonder what could have happened that could force him away from the school like that and without any warning." She asked questionably her own worry showing in her eyes.**

**"You don't think it's You Know Who do you? I thought he couldn't come to Hogwarts with Dumbledore here could he?" The young black haired girl asked.**

**The other girl was about to respond when the doors to the great hall where forced open with such force that the sound of the doors slamming against the walls echoed loudly throughout the great hall, causing everyone to turn and watch in silence as Dumbledore rushed past between the house tables, a look of urgency covering his face. Not missing a step he quickly strode to the back of the hall where the teachers sat, making his way quickly to his seat, not even registering the greetings from the other staff as he passed. **

**The entire hall remained in silence as they watched him make is way to his seat, but when he reached it he didn't sit down he stood there looking over the entire school for a second before he began to speak.**

**"My dear students and staff, I apologize for my lateness as there was a matter of great importance which I needed to attend to. I unfortunately have some bad news, but also some good news to share with you today. Earlier tonight, Voldemort" Dumbledore continued, ignoring the screams of the students as he mentioned that name "and his followers attacked a house of a former student or I should say former students. **

**Gasps could be heard throughout the silence in the hall as the students whispered among themselves wandering who had been attacked. Before the whispering had a chance to go any further Dumbledore began to speak again.**

**"I regret that both James and Lily Potter were killed when Voldemort attacked there home. It is a sad day for us; James and Lily were some of the most remarkable and talented witch and wizard that we have had the pleasure of gracing these halls in a very long time." Dumbledore said while his eyes scanned the hall as his words sunk in.**

**"Although what I have to say next is of some great importance and some good news that should make if not all of you happy, but for some it will not be such a happy occasion." Dumbledore said as the hall stared back in confusion.**

**"Lord Voldemort is no more, he was defeated when he turned his wand on young Harry Potter. Exactly what happened is unknown." Dumbledore said happily to the crowd of cheering students, but with a sigh he continued "We know not how this happened, except Harry was responsible for the defeat of Voldemort, but I regret it has come at a high price for now young Harry has lost both his parents and will never know of there love for there son. I ask you now for a moment of silence for this victory this day, where the light has one over the darkness, but, I also ask you to think of Young Harry Potter. Although he has saved our world from a great darkness, he has lost much more than he person should in there lives, before even having a chance to begin it." Dumbledore said loudly catching the attention of all in the hall. Even the Slytherins bowed there heads in silence.**

**"He will never know of his mother or his fathers love for him or the joy spending time with them or the greatest lost of all, the chance to live and grow up with his family. So I ask you now do not let his sacrifice be in vain, remember this day as day where we stand up and remember those that have fallen and ensure that it never happens again. Let us make sure that from now and for the future that we make this world better so that those in the future shall never have to experience what we have." Dumbledore's last words were said in so much sadness, all the students stood up in somber applause as a tribute to those who had sacrificed themselves for there peace and joy, but also to thank Harry Potter, who unlike them had lost everything before he even had a chance to learn of what he had.**

**--**

**A few months past and the celebrations continued throughout the wizarding world, showing no sign of stopping.**

**Honestly she couldn't blame them, since she to felt like celebrating nonstop, but whenever she got too engrossed in the celebrating her mind kept wondering back to the little boy who had survived. She always wondered what had happened to him, all alone now with no one to care for him, while the rest of the wizarding world just celebrated. No one seemed to care if he was alright or if he was being taken care of.**

**"What's the matter Tonks." someone asked drawing her out of her thoughts.**

**"Nothing just thinking." Tonks answered nonchalantly.**

**Before either of them could say anything else a loud clash of thunder echoed through the halls of Hogwarts as the storm, just began 'there was no other word for it' to evaporate out of the sky. The thunder had shaken the entire castle as everyone rushed outside to see what had happened.**

**Slowly beams of light broke through the dark clouds as it slowly evaporated in front of the onlookers. Rays and rays of golden light shown down upon the castle.**

**Strangely, a few of the beams of light didn't shine around randomly like the rest which had broken through, but they seemed to shine on the center spire of Hogwarts. It looked almost as if it were absorbing the golden glow from the beams of light, but no one seemed to notice this but one young girl.**

**Tonks couldn't help herself as she continued to stare up at the spire, the glow around it getting brighter and brighter by the second. She couldn't understand what was happening let alone what was causing it, but before she knew it the glow had brightened to such an extent that she couldn't see anything around herself besides a glowing golden light and then darkness over took her.**

**--**


	2. No update

**Sorry that i haven't updated in a very long time. I kinda did something really stupid.**

**i forgot my username and password but luckily i have found it now**

**so i will be continuing these stories asap**


End file.
